Consumer appetite for bandwidth continues to grow exponentially in the cable network market. The typical multi-system operator (MSO) has limited options, due to the inherent technological limitations of existing cable networks. For example, customer demands to extend the frequency spectrum beyond 1.2 GHz would require extensive network upgrades. Upgrades in network components are limited by capital expenditure (CAPEX) budget limitations. Optics (fiber to the home (FTTH) typically have excessive CAPEX. Consequently, some MSOs have responded to the demand to extend the frequency spectrum by implementing a full duplex system in the existing architecture. In a full duplex DOCSIS (Data-Over-Cable Service Interface Specification) system, downstream traffic and upstream traffic run at the same time on the same frequency. Thus, a full duplex (FDX) system theoretically doubles the throughput because the same frequency is used twice, and therefore, the frequency spectrum is not divided between downstream and upstream. A traditional cable system that is converted to an FDX system, however, may experience co-channel and adjacent channel interference. While certain techniques are available to mitigate co-channel interference, adjacent channel interference can still present problems in full duplex cable networks.